Aircraft generally include a number of aerodynamic panels distributed over various structures—e.g., along the trailing edge (TE) and leading edge (LE) of the wings, the horizontal stabilizer, and/or the vertical stabilizer of an aircraft. Such assemblies typically include a secondary panel that is secured (permanent or removable) to a main box skin panel.
More particularly, with reference to the cross-sectional diagram shown in FIG. 1, a traditional panel assembly 100 generally includes a secondary panel 101 coupled to a relatively thick skin panel (or “main box” skin panel) 102. Panel 101 has an inner mold line (IML) 126 and outer mold line (OML) 124, and generally includes a core 120 bounded by thin skin plies 122. Panel 101 tapers to a relatively thin edgeband 118 and is bonded connected to a splice plate or “attach plate” 112 via a number of fasteners 110. A filler (e.g., a phenolic filler) 114 and shim 116 may be provided between splice plate 112 and edge band 118 such that OML 124 is substantially flush with surface 106 of skin panel 102. Splice plate 112 is coupled to skin panel 102 via another set of fasteners 108 in an edge band skin overhang region (or simply “edge band region”) 104.
As can be seen in FIG. 1, the resulting panel assembly 100 includes multiple components and connections. For example, the resulting system includes two rows of fasteners (108 and 110). The large number of fasteners and other components tends to increase cost, weight, and assembly time.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a simplified, light, and more cost-effective flight panel system. Furthermore, other desirable features and characteristics of the various embodiments will become apparent from the subsequent detailed description and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and the foregoing technical field and background.